Tratamiento para corazones rotos
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Para salvar su relación, Sakura y Naoi participan en un proyecto para parejas en crisis. Quince días con cinco parejas que se odian, un psicólogo que detesta a uno de sus pacientes y un sexy joven de ojos ónix invitándote a ser infiel. ¿Que podría ir mal?
1. Abriendo los ojos

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es **copyright** de él grande mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a **Nhessa**, quien me ha dado previamente su permiso para la adaptación de la historia mencionada. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias:** AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated:** **" T "** por el momento, a lo largo de la historia se cambiara a "**M**".

**Sumary: **Para salvar su relación, Sakura y Naoi participan en un proyecto para parejas en crisis. Quince días con cinco parejas que se odian, un psicólogo que detesta a uno de sus pacientes y un sexy joven de ojos ónix invitándote a ser infiel. ¿Que podría ir mal?

**N/A:** Hola, pues dirán, ¿Por qué hasta ahora actualiza? ¿Ya dejo botada la historia? La respuesta es no, si ustedes han leído las demás historias que tengo y estoy actualizando, se habrán dado cuenta que el motivo de mi atraso es debido a mi salud. Hace unas semanas atrás me dio una crisis asmática, que me dejo internada en el hospital. Bien de lo que se dice bien no estoy, pero se hace el intento.

.

* * *

**Tratamiento para corazones rotos**

**Cap 1**_Abriendo los ojos._

Sakura´s PoV:

Hace algunos años pensaba que mi vida era perfecta. Tenía una beca para una buena universidad, una magnífica relación con mis padres, un perfecto y caballeroso novio y un pequeño y acogedor departamento en Tokio.

Sin embargo con el tiempo, me di cuenta de que estaba en un gran error.

Todo empezó una tarde lluviosa de Abril, llegué a mi casa por las vacaciones de pascua y en cuanto puse un pie en el salón de mi hogar, lo sentí. La tensión entre mis padres era palpable, papá tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, mientras que los ojos de mi mamá estaban llenos de culpa y tristeza.

Cuando mi madre confesó lo que había hecho no me lo podía creer. Ella se había estado viendo por dos meses con Nawaki, un amigo suyo de la infancia. Mi padre se derrumbó. Con lágrimas de impotencia en sus oscuros ojos vio a mi madre partir, del brazo de su nuevo y joven novio.

Pasé unos meses con mi papá en Kiwasaki, ayudándolo a salir de ese profundo abismo en el que había caído. Naoi siempre estuvo allí, ayudándome, dándome su incondicional apoyo.

Después de un tiempo, las cosas volvieron a ir mejor. Mi padre comenzó una relación con Nami Ukio. Entonces retomé mi vida donde la había dejado. Volví a la universidad. Naoi y yo seguíamos viéndonos, aún así, el hecho de que él siguiera viviendo en Kiwasaki enturbió muchísimo nuestra relación. Me llegué a plantear seriamente terminar con Naoi, pero sabía que él estaba enamorado de mí y no podía hacerle daño. Cada vez que me imaginaba dejando a Naoi, la imagen de mi padre con el corazón roto por mamá volvía a mi cabeza.

Así que me limité a tratar de convencerlo para que viniera a vivir conmigo de una vez por todas. Yo lo necesitaba a mi lado, extrañaba sus risas y su forma de alegrarme la vida solo con estar cerca. Y después de un tiempo, él por fin aceptó.

Los primeros meses fueron geniales, o eso pensaba. Naoi y yo compartíamos-además de una relación amorosa perfecta-una gran y profunda amistad. Seguimos con nuestras vidas, él montó el taller mecánico de sus sueños y yo seguí estudiando.

Entonces pasó, nunca supe cuándo comenzó, creo que me di cuenta del problema cuando se plantó ante mis ojos en forma de mujer. Sí, de mujer. Y esa mujer, tenía nombre y apellidos, además de una jugosa y dolorosa historia que prácticamente destruyó mi corazón. Ume era el nombre de la mujer con la que Naoi me engañó durante meses. Le pedí explicaciones, y él se excusó diciendo que yo estaba demasiado ocupada para él, que siempre tenía cosas que hacer y que se sentía solo. Al principio lo eché de mi casa-de malas maneras, cabe aclarar-lo insulté e incluso llegué a golpearlo con una sartén.

Pero claro, eso solo fue al principio. Después Naoi me hizo recordar todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos. Los años que llevábamos de relación, él siempre estuvo hay para mí y me sentí culpable por no darle una segunda oportunidad. Me aseguró que lo suyo con Ume fue sólo sexo, entonces accedí.

Volvimos a intentarlo, pero las peleas entre nosotros eran pan de cada día. Yo simplemente no podía olvidar la traición, me volví desconfiada. Pasé demasiado tiempo echándole en cara lo que me había hecho, mi lado oscuro se regocijaba haciéndolo sentir mal, recordándole que por traicionarme, no tenía perdón.

La relación entre nosotros se estaba volviendo insostenible, casi no hablábamos y las veces que lo hacíamos era para reprocharnos o discutir. Naoi empezó a beber más de la cuenta y mis notas en la universidad bajaron por el estrés que estaba sufriendo.

El día que el decano de la universidad me llamó a su oficina, alertado de mi comportamiento huraño y de mi bajo rendimiento en clases, supe que tenía que hacer algo para cambiar. Y así fue como llegué a la terapia de parejas del doctor Uzumaki.

—Buenas tardes, somos Naoi Sumione y Sakura Haruno—Naoi se presentó ante la pequeña chica morena que nos miraba sonriente. Le devolví la sonrisa, contagiada de su alegría y ella nos guió a través del lugar hacía la que sería nuestra habitación en la cabaña.

—Bienvenidos y espero que disfruten—La chica nos dejó solos y Naoi se giró hacia mí con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

Suspiré, anteponiéndome a la nueva discusión que se generaría entre nosotros, y me dejé caer en la cama.

—Sakura, ya sabes que estoy dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa ¿Pero esto?—Naoi señaló a nuestro alrededor.

El cuarto era de un tamaño mediano, lo justo para el armario de caoba, la cama doble y un par de mesitas de noche. El suelo de madera gastada olía a limpiador de limón y las dos ventanas pequeñas, tenían unas bonitas cortinas azul claro. Suspiré y asentí con la cabeza.

—Mira Naoi, llevamos dos meses peleando por todo. Sí Naruto dijo que esto podía funcionar, lo intentaremos—Me levanté de la cama para inspeccionar el baño. No tenía nada especial, una bañera grande, el lavamanos y el inodoro, todo blanco perla con adornos grises.

Recargué mis manos contra el lavamanos y me miré en el espejo.

¿Cómo llegué al despacho del Doctor Uzumaki? Pues gracias a una de nuestras discusiones. Cerré los ojos y dejé que los recuerdos me embargaran.

.

_Ese día, salí de la casa gritándole todos los insultos que conocía a Naoi azoté la puerta y me dirigí hacía el ascensor. Justo cuando las puertas de este se abrieron, una mano se colocó suavemente en mi hombro sobresaltándome._

—_Hola, soy Ino Uzumaki. Soy tu vecina—Me dijo la chica, una despampanante rubia de ojos celestes, le sonreí forzadamente, no era tiempo para cordiales presentaciones._

—_Encantada, Sakura Haruno—Musité, apreté su mano tenuemente y me di la vuelta para entrar al ascensor._

—_Espera Sakura—Suspiré con cansancio, no quería pagar mi mal humor con la vecina, así que juntando todas las fuerzas de mi cuerpo me giré a mirarla con una expresión cordial en mi rostro—Mira sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero los escuché pelear tantas veces que terminé por cansarme—Me sonrojé profundamente ¡Lo que me faltaba, ahora ella seguramente amenazaría con denunciarme por los gritos diarios en mi casa!_

—_Lo siento—Me disculpé con un suspiro, levanté mis manos para darle alguna excusa, pero ella volvió a hablar._

—_No te juzgo chica, créeme yo estoy pasando por algo parecido—Hizo un gesto con la mano, como quitándole peso al asunto y yo asentí con los ojos muy abiertos. Ahora mi gran curiosidad había despertado—Por eso mismo, me gustaría ayudarte—Rebuscó en su bolso de diseñador y me entregó una tarjeta blanca, la miré por encima y entonces la palabra "psicólogo familiar" llamó mi atención—Es mi hermano, es poco ortodoxo, tú sabes tener vínculos familiares con tu psicólogo, pero bueno…—Dejó la frase inconclusa y yo fruncí el ceño. ¿Un loquero? ¿En que podría ayudarle a mi relación el visitar a un loquero? Le sonreí cordialmente y negué con la cabeza, yo no creía mucho en esos "psicólogos" casi todos eran unos charlatanes. _

—_Gracias pero no creo que yo…—Mi vecina volvió a interrumpirme._

—_Sakura, escúchame ¿Vale? La primera consulta es gratuita—¿Ahora me acusaba de tacaña? Fruncí aún más el ceño, con la impresión de que mis cejas estarían juntándose en una sola—Tú vas, hablas con mi hermano y si te gusta el proyecto te apuntas, si no pues nada. No pierdes nada por intentarlo ¿O sí?—Me regaló una brillante sonrisa y me dejó allí, estaba a punto de interrumpir su marcha, preguntándole sobre el dichoso proyecto, cuando mi teléfono móvil sonó. Era Naoi. Suspiré y contesté con un gruñido, antes de girarme sobre mis talones y volver a mi hogar, dulce-véase el sarcasmo-hogar._

_._

—¡Sakura!—La voz de Naoi me sacó de mis pensamientos, asomé la cabeza por la puerta del baño, él estaba sentado en la cama con el teléfono en la mano—Es tu madre ¿Qué le digo?—Preguntó tapando el auricular, negué con la cabeza frenéticamente. Hablar con mi mamá era algo que no había hecho desde hacía un año. Obviamente eso no iba a cambiar ahora. Naoi me miró y suspiró rendido, yo volví a sumirme en los recuerdos, era una buena forma de recordarme el por qué estaba aquí.

.

_Después de mi conversación con la vecina, prácticamente olvidé el tema del dichoso psicólogo. Sin embargo una tarde en la que-de nuevo-había discutido fuertemente con Naoi, volví a encontrar la tarjeta de presentación._

_No supe qué me alentó a hacerlo-quizás fue la culpa por haberle gritado así a mi novio, o tal vez fue el hecho de que la depresión estaba acabando conmigo-pero terminé llamando al tal Doctor Uzumaki y pidiéndole una cita. La primera vez fui sola, un hombre joven de pelo rubio dorado con unos profundos ojos grises me recibió cordialmente._

—_Buenas tardes, soy Naruto Uzumaki—Se presentó, me indicó el asiento vació frente a su mesa y yo lo acepté de inmediato. _

—_Sakura Haruno—Me presenté con voz nerviosa, mi corazón latía frenéticamente. Sabía que estaba siendo una exagerada, pero contarle mi vida privada a un extraño no era algo que yo pudiera hacer con facilidad._

—_¿Sakura Haruno? ¿De qué me suena tu nombre?—El Doctor Uzumaki frunció el ceño pensativo y rebuscó entre sus papeles. Carraspeé incomoda._

—_Su hermana, Ino, es mi vecina—Señalé, tenía la impresión de que en cuanto le diera ese dato el sabría el por qué de mi visita. Y acerté, su rostro se llenó de comprensión._

—_Oh—Musitó—Entonces cuénteme ¿Por qué está aquí?—Rodé los ojos demasiado nerviosa para ser cortés._

—_Sé que su hermana le contó todo lo que sabía sobre mí—Sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca contrariada, sabía que lo había pillado en su pequeña mentira—No se preocupe—Suspiré—Será más fácil para mí así—Realmente no me sentía con ganas, ni fuerzas de relatarle mi tortuosa historia con el que pensé era el hombre de mi vida—Ino me habló de un proyecto, sólo quería informarme—Expliqué, me sentí un poco mejor cuando Naruto se relajó y comenzó a explicarme sobre el susodicho proyecto._

_La verdad es que me impresionó, sus métodos no eran para nada convencionales. Así que terminé aceptando lo que él me proponía. Con un apretón de manos cerré mi acuerdo, después me preparé para lo que sabía, sería la parte más difícil del asunto. Convencer a Naoi._

.

Y así es como llegué a la "terapia de parejas de Naruto Uzumaki".

Reunirían unas cuentas parejas con problemas "graves" como los que teníamos Naoi y yo, y todos juntos pasaríamos quince días intentando arreglar nuestras relaciones. ¿Cómo? A través de la confianza-según el doctor, la confianza era la base en una relación-así que haríamos unos cuantos ejercicios al aire libre juntos, hablaríamos de nuestros problemas y trabajaríamos en grupo.

Naoi se mostró muy reticente, no deseaba contar nuestras "intimidades" a otras personas-obviamente eso nos costó otra pelea-pero al final accedió, dijo que por mí, haría cualquier cosa.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron mis divagaciones.

Naoi abrió, la chica morena que nos atendió al llegar apareció en la puerta sonriente.

—Chicos, ya llegaron todos. El Doctor Uzumaki los espera en el salón—Tras decir esto se fue, miré a mi novio y él me sonrió infundiéndome ánimos que él estaba lejos de sentir.

—Allá vamos—Musité mientras caminábamos hacía el salón.

Apreté la mano de Naoi cuando llegamos al lugar, conté mentalmente, eran cinco parejas más, además de nosotros. Extrañamente ese dato me relajó, el saber que no éramos los únicos con problemas era algo-aunque egoísta de mi parte-alentador.

—Tomen asiento por favor—Naruto nos indicó el circulo de sillas que había el la parte derecha de la habitación.

La chica morena y él se sentaron al medio tomados de la mano.

—Muy bien—Naruto nos miró a todos sonrientes, me sentí como una niña pequeña en su primera clase de jardín de infancia—Ya todos me conocen, soy Naruto Uzumaki y estoy aquí para intentar ayudarlos—Un bufido me hizo girar la cabeza, el hombre que había hecho semejante sonido estaba siendo amonestado por la chica-seguramente su novia-sentada a su lado. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, él era realmente atractivo. Tenía unos preciosos ojos negros, su cabello de un extraño color azabache/azulado y despeinado le daba un aire salvaje. Sus rasgos eran fuertes y marcados, y su mandíbula cuadrada estaba tensa. Sin darme cuenta pasé demasiado tiempo mirándolo, y cuando el chico de ojos ónix clavó su mirada en mí, me sonrojé patéticamente. Por el rabillo del ojo comprobé que Naoi no hubiera observado mi pequeño desliz.

Tan absorta había estado mirando al desconocido atractivo que me perdí casi todo el discurso de Naruto.

—…Ahora nos presentaremos uno por uno y después iremos a cenar. Mañana a las nueve comenzaremos con las actividades…—Me tensé en mi silla y dejé de escuchar momentáneamente, Naoi a mi lado apretó suavemente mi mano. No me gustaba hablar en público. Solté un suspiro aliviado cuando vi que las presentaciones comenzaban por el lado contrario al mío.

Un chico castaño, de rasgos suaves y ojos negros comenzó.

—Me llamo Ken Spenser, soy estudiante de último año de Ingeniería. Tengo veinticinco años—Se sonrojó y empezó a titubear cuando no supo qué más decir. Naruto indicó que podía sentarse.

—Soy Ami Naiko, tengo veintitrés años y me dedico al baile clásico profesionalmente—La chica-novia de Ken-se sentó de nuevo. Sonreí internamente, si ellos podían presentarse tan escuetamente yo también podría hacerlo.

Los siguientes fueron Ichiro York-un chico bastante desinhibido- y su novia Natsuki Icho. Sin saber el por qué, volví a sonrojarme cuando le llegó el turno al muchacho de ojos azabaches y su pareja. La chica se puso en pie y con un gesto que demostraba superioridad-y que obviamente no me gustó nada-comenzó la presentación.

—Me llamo Mizuki Okio, tengo veintidós años. Soy modelo, mi color favorito es el rosa y mi signo zodiacal es piscis—Y con eso se sentó de nuevo y cruzó sus largas y bronceadas piernas. No me impresionó que fuera modelo, era prácticamente una diosa. Su cabello rojizo caía en cascada hasta casi su estrecha cintura, tenía unos bonitos ojos miel y unos protuberantes y carnosos labios rosados. La verdad es que no se podía negar que Mizuki era preciosa, pero su gesto arrogante-parecía estar oliendo algo desagradable-dejaba mucho que desear.

Suspiré y me centré en la presentación del joven de cabellos azabaches.

—Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha—Mi respiración se atoró al escuchar su intensa y suave voz—Tengo veinticuatro años y me dedico al aburrido mundo de los negocios—Me impresionó el hecho que de él parecía enfadado con el mundo entero. Se volvió a sentar, Naruto lo miró ceñudo más no dijo nada.

—¡Hola a todos!—Salté ligeramente en mi silla al escuchar la estruendosa voz del siguiente en presentarse. No sabía cómo había podido pasar desapercibido para mí, era prácticamente un gigante—Me llamo Itachi, tengo veinticinco años y soy gigoló—Me atoré con mi propia saliva, después el tal Itachi se largó a reír como un lunático, todos se contagiaron con su risa. Bueno todos menos la chica a su lado, que lo miró ceñuda y se cruzó de brazos—¡Es broma, es broma!—Concilió sin perder la sonrisa—Soy entrenador en un instituto y amo los deportes—Asentí para mis adentros, eso explicaba la gran cantidad de músculo en su cuerpo. Itachi se sentó de nuevo, dándole paso a su pareja.

—Me llamo Kokoro Cleink, tengo veintitrés años y soy periodista—Se volvió a sentar, su expresión seguía siendo dura. Kokoro era más o menos de mi altura, de pelo negro y largo y gesto osco. Me pregunté qué hacía el alegre y bromista Itachi con ella, ellos se veían tan diferentes…

¡Maldita sea, con todo el espectáculo del tal Itachi no me había dado cuenta de que era nuestro turno! Naoi se puso en pie.

—Mi nombre es Naoi Noum, tengo veintitrés años y soy mecánico. Tengo mi propio taller—Anunció orgulloso de sí mismo, aguanté la tentación de rodar los ojos. Mecánico de día e infiel despiadado de noche. Después de ese pensamiento me golpeé mentalmente, estaba aquí para arreglar el asunto. Me puse en pie sonrojada.

—Soy Sakura Haruno—Dije despacio y bajito, los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha se clavaron sobre mí al instante, extrañamente eso no me incomodó. Así que proseguí—Tengo veintiún años y estoy estudiando leyes—Me volví a sentar suspirando, no había sido tan malo después de todo. Me giré a la derecha para sorprenderme una vez más. ¿Tan metida en mi propio mundo había estado, para no darme cuenta de que la chica sentada a mi lado no era otra que Ino Uzumaki?

—Mi nombre es Ino Uzumaki, tengo veintidós años y soy asistente social. Actualmente vivo en Tokio—Terminó y acomodó su larga cabellera dorada sobre su hombro, me miró con una suave sonrisa que le devolví. El último en presentarse seria el novio de Ino.

—Me llamo Kiyoshi Kou, tengo veintiséis años y soy el vicepresidente de las empresas Kou—Se volvió a sentar sin mirar a nadie. El tal Kou era bastante alto, tenía el pelo largo, peinado hacía atrás, sus ojos eran de un color verde apagado. Me sorprendí por la fría mirada que le dedicó Naruto al novio de su hermana.

Naruto-después de fulminar a Kou con la mirada-se puso en pie y la chica a su lado hizo lo mismo.

—Bueno es mi turno de presentarme—Dijo la muchacha con una gran sonrisa—Soy Hinata Hyuga, tengo veintiún años y estoy estudiando diseño. Yo ayudaré al Doctor Uzumaki con las actividades que llevaremos a cabo—Tomó la mano de Uzumaki, que la miró con ternura, se sonrieron y ella volvió a hablar—Ahora que todos nos conocemos ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar?—Hubo un coro de asentimientos en el grupo. Nos pusimos en pie siguiendo a Naruto y Hinata.

El comedor era como un mini-restaurante, de esos dónde te sirves tú mismo. Solo había una larga mesa de madera en el medio, con un mantel blanco de tela.

Nos sentamos a comer, la gente estaba bastante silenciosa, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de los cubiertos al chocar.

Al llegar la hora del postre mis ojos vagaron por la mesa y terminaron en Sasuke, que discutía en acalorados murmullos con su novia. La tal Mizuki miraba su trozo de pastel con helado-el postre-con asco intenso y tenía sus brazos cruzados infantilmente, mientras que Sasuke la miraba a ella con los ojos llameantes de ira. De pronto, Sasuke Uchiha se puso en pie bruscamente, su silla salió disparada hacía atrás, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó. Todas las miradas se clavaron en su salida del comedor. Al otro lado de la mesa, Naruto suspiró pesadamente y negó con la cabeza. Yo, por mi parte, empecé a pensar en las posibles causas de su arranque de ira, después me di cuenta de lo que hacía y solté el tenedor mientras pensaba ¿A ti qué diablos te importa?


	2. De sensaciones y humillaciones varias

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es **copyright** de él grande mangaka **Masashi Kishimoto.** El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de **la historia le pertenece a Nhessa**, quien me ha dado previamente su permiso para la adaptación de la historia mencionada. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

A**dvertencias:** AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated: **" T " por el momento, a lo largo de la historia se cambiara a "M".

**Sumary:** Para salvar su relación, Sakura y Naoi participan en un proyecto para parejas en crisis. Quince días con cinco parejas que se odian, un psicólogo que detesta a uno de sus pacientes y un sexy joven de ojos ónix invitándote a ser infiel. ¿Que podría ir mal?

**N/A: Sí, chicas/os! Su servidora ha regresado Les pido disculpas por no actualizar las demás historias que tengo, pero si les soy sincera, mi salud está realmente jodida, es más en estos momentos la maldita asma me tiene fatal, por eso les pido su comprensión, trato de actualizar con rapidez, pero si lo hago muy a menudo, la calidad del capítulo es mala, y no me perdonaría jamás entregarles algo tan malo. Así que ténganme paciencia, terminaré cada una de las historias en proceso que tengo aquí, ¡Eso no lo duden!**

Cap 2: _De sensaciones y humillaciones varias._

**Sakura´s PoV:**

Después de la cena que compartimos con el "especial" grupo, todos nos fuimos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté me metí rápido en la ducha. Hacía dos meses que no tenía intimidad con Naoi y la verdad es que por el momento no me apetecía, en absoluto, cambiar eso. Desde que él me fue infiel, comencé a negarme a intimar. Cada vez que sus besos se volvían más ansiosos lo cortaba. Sabía que Naoi estaba frustrado, pero en realidad me importaba bien poco.

— ¡Que no me hubiera engañado!—Murmuré entre dientes abriendo el grifo del agua caliente. Me relajé por unos minutos hasta que las yemas de mis dedos se arrugaron, luego salí del baño y me enfundé unos jeans oscuros y un jersey celeste de media manga. Dejé mi cabello suelto para que pudiera secarse.

—Buenos días Saku—Naoi se estiró de espaldas a mí, los músculos de su espalda se tensaron. Observe su musculoso cuerpo, su cuello ancho, su espalda grande y torneada y sus glúteos-cubiertos sólo por el bóxer gris-redondeados y firmes, muy varoniles. No podía negar que Naoi era un hombre atractivo. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado. Ya no me sonrojaba al verlo en ropa interior, no temblaba con sus caricias y no anhelaba sus besos…Sacudí mi cabeza, estaba segura que mi falta de interés era solo porque seguía dolida, y también de que podía arreglarlo y volver a sentirme igual hacía mi novio.

—Buenos días—Musité, luego me di cuenta de que mi saludo había llegado demasiado tarde, Naoi ya estaba en el baño. Suspiré mientras me ponía un poco de perfume.

Cuando mi novio estuvo listo salimos en dirección al comedor. Saludé a Ino con una sonrisa que ella me devolvió sombría. Fruncí el ceño preocupada, mi despampanante vecina se veía triste. Me senté a su lado, no iba a preguntarle nada, no era mi estilo, por eso me limité a posar mi mano encima de la suya durante unos segundos. Quería que supiera que podía contar conmigo.

—Buenos días—Todos giramos la cabeza a la vez que Naruto, con el ceño fruncido y una clara mueca de consternación, entró al comedor. Sin embargo mi atención se desvió instantáneamente detrás de Naruto y Hinata, para ser más precisos hacía Sasuke Uchiha. El joven caminó con pasos despreocupados hacía la mesa, y tomó asiento sin mirar a nadie. Mi rostro formó una mueca inconsciente cuando su novia tomó asiento a su lado. Estaba a punto de comenzar a reprocharme por mi estúpida reacción cuando Naruto volvió a hablar—Tengo una mala noticia chicos—Tragué el pan tostado que estaba comiendo—Ichiro York y Natzuki Icho, abandonaron el proyecto durante la noche—Hubo murmullos entre el grupo. Pude ver como Itachi susurraba algo al oído de su novia y como ella bufaba y se cruzaba de brazos. Después del pequeño anuncio todos nos centramos en desayunar.

Naoi seguía devorando ávidamente unas tostadas con mermelada cuando una feliz Hinata se puso en pie, casi dando saltitos de emoción.

— ¡Hoy tendremos nuestra primera actividad de grupo!—Naoi no escondió su desagrado, apreté su mano por debajo de la mesa—Sí son tan amables de acompañarme al jardín…—Hinata se puso en pie y todo el grupo la siguió.

El jardín trasero era absolutamente hermoso, tenía un pequeño lago artificial en el centro y todo el alrededor estaba cubierto de esponjoso y suave césped. Aspiré el olor de la naturaleza y sonreí suavemente. Ese aroma a fresco y a tierra húmeda me recordaba a mí hogar.

—Muy bien, acérquense—Naruto llamó nuestra atención, nos dirigimos hacía él. Habían formado lo que parecía un pequeño escenario improvisado con micrófono incluido. Me tensé, no quería hablar desde allí arriba, con mi suerte terminaría cayéndome de cabeza y quedándome sin dientes a mi tierna edad. Me crucé de brazos y subí mi barbilla, me negaba a ser una joven desdentada. Observé como Sasuke Uchiha me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa burlona, seguramente vio mi gesto. Me sonrojé furiosamente— ¡Chicos, estamos aquí para olvidar nuestros problemas, para dejarlos ir y empezar de cero!—Sonreí y miré a Naoi, pero él estaba muy ocupado terminando de comer las tostadas que había sacado del comedor. Suspiré y seguí pendiente de Naruto—Por eso, hoy pediremos perdón por los errores que cometimos y los dejaremos ir—Hinata se subió al escenario para dar un pequeño ejemplo.

— ¡Perdón por gastarme todo tu primer sueldo en zapatos Naru-chan!—Todos reímos por las palabras de la novia del Doctor Uzumaki, a continuación él dio instrucciones y todos sujetamos una gran lona azul oscuro, Hinata se puso de espaldas y se dejó caer sobre la tela. Oh…Empecé a sentir mucho miedo por saber que tendría que hacerlo también. Gemí audiblemente, ya sabía cuál sería la próxima actividad del grupo; buscar mis dientes y llevarme a urgencias con el cráneo roto.

—Relájate Sakura, estaré aquí para ti—Naoi rodeó mis hombros con un abrazo y yo me relajé un poquito.

— ¡Empecemos!—Naruto nos urgió a ponernos en fila india, me escabullí hasta el final, sin embargo Naoi quedó de los primeros. Cuando los turnos estuvieron decididos volvimos a sostener la lona.

—Perdón por presionarte para hablar conmigo Ken, solo quería ayudar—Empezó Ami, sus ojos se humedecieron y yo hice un puchero inconscientemente—Te quiero—Terminó en un susurro y se tiró a la lona. Todos reímos cuando Ken la besó en los labios sonrojado, antes de subir a la plataforma.

—Perdóname por ser tan cerrado contigo Ami, prometo cambiar, yo también te quiero—¡Se me hacían tan tiernos! Ken saltó la lona con expresión de paz. Parecía que el juego en realidad funcionaba. Con una risotada Itachi tomó el turno.

—Koko-chan, perdóname por dejarte en ridículo en aquella tienda de discos—Frunció el ceño pensativo y empezó a enumerar con sus dedos—Y en la librería, en el centro comercial, en tu trabajo, también en mi trabajo…¡Oh sí y en la casa de tus padres! Y siento lo de la peluca de tu madre, yo pensé que era una rata y…—Naruto cortó a Itachi al ver que Kokoro estaba roja de furia.

—Está bien Ita, todos entendimos—El aludido sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de saltar. Gemí al sentir el peso de su cuerpo en la lona, el joven se volvió a unir al círculo riendo estruendosamente. Me dio pena cuando su novia lo miró con desdén y Itachi bajó su mirada al suelo, él parecía muy buena persona. Kokoro subió con arrogancia al escenario después de negar con la cabeza desdeñosamente.

—Perdón por no reírme de tus estúpidas bromas Itachi, y perdón por no encontrar graciosos tus comentarios morbosos y fuera de lugar—Kokoro estaba rabiosa, el grupo comenzó a inquietarse, Itachi la miraba avergonzado. Yo no era una persona agresiva, pero tuve ganas de arrancarle el pelo a esa despiadada mujer. Dicho esto saltó sin ganas, estuve tentada de soltar la lona y creo que varios del grupo-entre ellos Ino que la miraba con ojos de asesina en serie-pensaron lo mismo que yo. Después de saltar, la novia de Itachi se fue al otro extremo del jardín y seguimos el juego. El ambiente entre la gente estaba tenso y Hinata miraba a su novio con tristeza en sus profundos ojitos.

Ino sacudió su melena y subió las escaleras de forma elegante.

—Perdón por presionarte tanto Kiyoshi, por mis cambios de humor y por mi falta de tiempo para ti—Ino tenía los ojos húmedos, su voz se quebró. Parecía tener una batalla interna. Fruncí el ceño desconcertada, la curiosidad por ella y sus reacciones tan crípticas bulló en mi interior. Después de recibir a Ino, Kiyoshi la recibió con gesto neutro.

—Yo no tengo nada por lo que pedir perdón—Argumentó Kiyoshi. ¡Arg! Era un tipo tan desagradable. Había algo oscuro en él. Sentí como Naruto se tensaba, sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza con la que apretaba la lona, Hinata acarició su espalda.

—Sigamos—Murmuró el joven Uzumaki entre dientes.

Gemí cuando Naoi subió al estrado. ¡Mierda, por favor que no diga nada humillante! Rogué en mi interior mirándolo significativamente. Tragué saliva cuando vi el rostro sombrío de mi novio. Naoi no era conocido por su tacto.

—Sakura, perdón por estos dos meses de peleas. Perdón por haber sido egoísta y por haber roto tu confianza hacía mí—Tragué saliva, mis ojos comenzaron a picar, estaba siendo tierno…—Siento haberte hecho llorar tantas veces Sakura, ella no significó nada— Terminó por cagarla, como siempre. Mi pecho se encogió. Dicho esto saltó y después se acercó para besarme suavemente, giré el rostro e hice que sus labios se estamparan contra mi mejilla. Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en mí ¿Por qué tuvo que decirlo? Respiré profundamente intentando contener el llanto, Naruto me miró fijamente.

—¿Estás bien?—Susurró, asentí mecánicamente antes de dirigirme al estrado. Naoi me miraba desconcertado, seguramente no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho mal. ¡Genial Sakura! Me dije para mis adentros ¡Ahora todos saben lo _cornuda_ que eres!

Miré hacia abajo desde el escenario, todos me miraban con lastima. Mis ojos vagaron sin permiso hacía los intensos ojos azabaches que me miraban con gesto indescifrable. Sasuke hizo una mueca algo extraña cuándo una lágrima traicionera salió de mis ojos.

—Perdón por no saber perdonarte Naoi—Mi voz sonó ronca y demasiado áspera para ser normal, no tenía nada más que decir y aunque lo tuviera, no podría. El nudo que tenía en la garganta me lo impedía. Me dejé caer con los ojos cerrados en la lona, mi estomago dio un vuelco por la pequeña dosis de adrenalina. Me incorporé torpemente y en vez de volver a mi sitio, me quedé al lado de Ino. Ella frotó mi brazo suavemente mientras que Mizuki Ukio subía al escenario.

—Sasukito, bebe—Miré a Sasuke, su mandíbula se tensó ante el apodo de su novia—Perdóname por ser tan celosa contigo, pero es que te quiero tanto…—Mizuki suspiró teatralmente y sacó pecho y después saltó, un bufido de incredulidad salió de los labios de Uchiha. Observé atentamente cada uno de sus gestos, Sasuke caminó indeciso hacía las escaleras, pinzó el puente de su nariz y frunció el ceño. Una extraña sensación de nervios se apoderó de mi estomago cuando sus profundos ojos azabaches se posaron sobre mí unos segundos.

—Perdón por tener tan poca paciencia contigo Mizuki—Suspiró, su voz suave era como una caricia aunque se escuchara enfadado—Prometo que intentaré comprenderte mejor—Por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke rodó los ojos antes de ponerse de espaldas y saltar. Cuando se incorporó, Hinata le dio unas palmaditas suaves en la espalda. Se podía decir que la primera actividad no había sido demasiado exitosa, Naruto se veía muy serio cuando volvió a hablar.

—Bueno muchachos, la próxima actividad será después del almuerzo—Hinata tomó a su novio de la mano mientras entraban al comedor. Itachi fue a buscar a Kokoro con expresión de corderito degollado, mientras que Kiyoshi e Ino iban a dentro.

Naoi se acercó a mí y sujetó mi brazo sin ningún cuidado, lo fulminé con la mirada y me solté rápidamente.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos hice ahora para que estés así?—Siseó entre dientes, apreté los dientes y miré alrededor para comprobar que nadie escuchara nuestra discusión. Sin embargo, al levantar la vista, los ojos burlones de la tal Mizuki me hicieron enrojecer de ira.

—¿Por qué mierda tuviste que hablar de Ume?—Escupí el nombre de ella como el peor de los insultos—Es privado Naoi ¿No podías ser más sutil maldita sea?—Respiré profundo intentando calmarme, Naoi me miró visiblemente enfadado.

—¿Más sutil?—Preguntó con saña imitando ridículamente mi voz—¿No se supone que esto es lo que querías? Vinimos aquí sabiendo que tendríamos que contarles a todos nuestros problemas—Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y di un paso hacía él, estaba temblando de rabia.

—¡No tenías porque decir que soy una maldita _cornuda_ Naoi Sumione!—Siseé con voz baja y amenazadora. Mis ojos se aguaron por el enfado, me mordí el labio inferior tratando de controlar mis emociones.

—¡Estaba tratando de pedirte perdón!—Me crucé de brazos y enarqué una ceja—¡¿Sabes qué?! Me equivoqué, volveré a pedir disculpas…Sí eso haré—Mis ojos casi salen de sus cuencas cuando Naoi se subió al estrado de nuevo, negué con la cabeza mirándolo asustada, él me dio una sonrisa calculadora y fría que me hizo estremecer. Naoi me miraba con odio.—¡Perdón por no ser tan inteligente y perfecto como tú Sakura Haruno! ¡Perdón por no estar a tú altura!—La incredulidad y la burla con la que Naoi me estaba gritando encima del escenario me dolieron hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. Mi corazón palpitaba desbocado en mi pecho.

Me giré para ver como todos miraban en nuestra dirección, sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacía la casa. Pasé por los pasillos jadeando histéricamente, no paré hasta que llegué a la salida principal. Cerré de un portazo y corrí hacía la carretera. Maldije internamente al recordar que Naoi tenía las llaves de mi coche. Pero estaba tan enfadada que ni siquiera me importó, caminé por el filo de la calzada. Estaba decidida, pararía un auto y me iría a casa. Mi relación con Naoi estaba definitivamente rota.

Caminé y caminé sin ver ningún coche pasar. Mis pies ardían contra el asfalto y tenía el rostro lívido por las lágrimas secas.

Encontré una parada de buses que parecía abandonada, me senté y escondí mi rostro entre mis manos. No supe cuánto tiempo permanecí así, pudieron ser minutos, segundos e incluso horas. Pero no me moví, lloré amargamente hasta que el sonido de un claxon me hizo levantar la vista.

De un brillante _mercedes_ negro se bajó la persona que jamás esperé encontrar allí-o que me encontrara-para ser más precisos.

Sasuke Uchiha caminó hacía mí, su rostro tenso y sus manos echas puños. No pude evitar acobardarme un poquito ante la expresión dura de su desconocido, y la vez tan familiar, rostro.

—¡Todos te están buscando niña!—Me gritó, jadeé y salté por la impresión, más permanecí estática. Sostuve mi cabeza entre mis manos—Están a punto de llamar a la policía y tú aquí, tan tranquila—Su voz sonaba ahogaba ya que mis manos presionaban fuertemente mis oídos. Me tiré del cabello con desesperación y deseé que la tierra me tragara. Estaba cansada, de esperar que las cosas mejoraran, de llorar, de sentirme mal por Jacob y por mí, de tener que dar explicaciones. Estaba aburrida del mundo, de mi vida, de mi novio y de todo lo que me estaba pasando. Sollocé sin lágrimas, mis ojos ya estaban secos.

Sentí como Sasuke se sentaba a mí lado pero no me moví. Después de un rato levanté mi cabeza más calmada. Metí las manos entre mi cabello, tratando en vano de alisar un poco la maraña de mi cabeza.

—Lo siento—Susurré patéticamente, lo miré tímidamente por debajo de mis pestañas. Su rostro ahora estaba sereno.

—¿Estás bien?—Preguntó, todo el enfado se había ido de su suave e intensa voz. Negué con la cabeza. No, no estaba bien. Quería meterme en una cueva e hibernar como un oso panda. Me reí histéricamente al imaginarme toda sucia en una cueva con una familia de osos. Uchiha frunció el ceño contrariado, seguro pensando que estaba loca de remate—Deberíamos volver—Murmuró, me tensé y me puse en pie de un salto.

—No—Dije con convicción, no iba a volver a ese estúpido lugar dónde todos tendrían lastima de la pobre _cornuda_—No pienso ir—Sin esperar respuesta alguna comencé a caminar de nuevo por el filo de la carretera.

—¿Estás loca?—Gritó la voz de Sasuke a mis espaldas, caminé más rápido aún. Escuché más cerca de mí, pensé en correr pero sabía que me alcanzaría rápidamente o yo terminaría en el suelo, tropezándome con mis propios pies.

Así que me giré y lo enfrenté valientemente.

—Tú no eres nadie para obligarme a volver, no me conoces y no te conozco—Dije rabiosa. Todo mi enfado había vuelto, mi sangre corría violentamente por mis venas, sentía mis sienes palpitar y mi labio inferior temblar. Sasuke me miró casi divertido y eso me hizo enfurecer aún más-si es que era posible-apreté los puños clavándome las uñas en las palmas—¿Te ríes de mí?—Pregunté, su sonrisa creció y tuve ganas de borrársela de un golpe. ¡Maldito estúpido sexy! ¿Sexy?

—No me das miedo Haruno—Dio otro paso adelante y yo hice lo mismo hacía atrás, mi enfado estaba aminorando dando paso a los nervios. Él me ponía nerviosa, porque maldita sea sí, era sexy y se veía tan seguro…Me sonrojé por mis pensamientos y entrecerré los ojos tratando de parecer peligrosa—¿Me vas a golpear?—Inquirió burlón y sorprendido, sin embargo volvió a dar un paso hacía mí. Su sonrisa ladeada me perturbó por un momento.

— ¡Sí, te golpeare si pretendes obligarme a volver allí!—Chillé y señalé al horizonte, por dónde recordaba estaba el maldito lugar. Entonces Uchiha comenzó a reírse como un demente. Al verlo doblado, sujetando su estomago mientras su cuerpo se sacudía me relajé. Al final parecía que él estaba tan loco como yo. Su risa me contagió así que sin proponérmelo terminé riendo con él. Estaba en medio de una carcajada cuando su voz volvió a romper el momento.

— ¿De qué te ríes?—Inquirió, estaba serio y su mandíbula tensa. ¿! Qué maldito problema tenía este hombre!? Primero me grita, después se ríe contagiándome, y luego simplemente vuelve a enfadarse. Fruncí el ceño escaneando su rostro tenso ¿Sería bipolar?—Vamos—En dos zancadas lo tuve en frente, sujetó suavemente mi brazo y me guió hacía el coche. No me fue muy difícil soltarme, lo fulminé con la mirada y me crucé de brazos.

— ¡Te dije que no voy!—Quizás estaba siendo infantil pero me importaba un pepino, subí mi barbilla con terquedad. Sasuke suspiró y pasó la mano por su cabello, frustrado. ¿Cómo de suaves serían sus cabellos? Me pregunté, para luego golpearme mentalmente.

—Ven conmigo—Me miró a los ojos con expresión de ruego, mis huesos se volvieron de algodón y me sonrojé tontamente—No te llevaré con _Sumione—_Soltó su apellido con desdén, casi con asco. Me encogí ante su tono y él lo notó, avanzó otro paso hacía mí—Te juro que no te miento. Confía en mí por favor…—Y sin saber por qué, accedí. Quizás fue porque estaba desesperada, porque tenía hambre, frío y me encontraba hundida en la miseria. O tal vez lo hice por la expresión mortificada en su rostro, no lo sé. Lo único que sabía en esos momentos, es que yo quería…No, necesitaba, ir con él.

**Sasuke´s PoV:**

Después de ver como Sakura corría escapando de la humillación a la que Sumione la había sometido, tuve que salir de allí rápidamente. Las ganas que sentí de romper la mandíbula del estúpido niño me asustaron. Lo peor de todo es que yo deseaba protegerla…Proteger a una simple desconocida, una niñita que seguramente no sabía que yo existía. El pensar que ella me ignoraba totalmente me frustró sin saber por qué. ¡Claro que te ignora Uchiha! Llevas dos días conviviendo con ella en este estúpido lugar.

Agité mi cabeza con desesperación y estiré mi cabello. Quería protegerla simplemente porque ella se veía frágil, demasiado rompible y muy dañada. Sí, sólo era una reacción normal ante alguien más débil que yo. Me encerré en la habitación que compartía con Mizuki, aunque "compartir" era decir mucho. Prácticamente ella dormiría allí y yo me encerraría en el baño huyendo de sus reclamos y conversaciones sin sentido. ¿Por qué acepté venir a este maldito lugar? ¡Oh sí, por Hinata y sus ruegos!

Yo sabía que ya no quería a Mizuki, es más dudaba haberla querido anteriormente. Había llegado a la conclusión de que lo nuestro fue puramente atracción sexual y nada más. Pero claro, Hinata…Mi pequeña y entrometida prima quiso "ayudar". Me pidió como favor personal intentarlo una última vez y ni siquiera sabía el por qué, a Hinata no le caía bien Mizuki.

Después de un rato, Mizuki llegó al cuarto. Se dejó caer a mi lado en la cama y me miró batiendo sus pestañas.

—Fue divertido ¿No?—Inquirió.

— ¿Qué, exactamente, fue divertido?—Pregunté sin molestarme si quiera por ser amable. No tenía ganas de hablar con ella.

—El numerito con la niñita esa—Aclaró para luego echarse a reír desdeñosamente. Me mordí la lengua para no decirle lo mala persona que era ¿Cómo podía regocijarse así del dolor de los demás? Por el contrarío me levanté ante su mirada interrogativa y salí al salón. Todo el grupo estaba reunido allí. Naruto daba indicaciones sobre una búsqueda, Sumione sentado en el sofá parecía abatido. Mi parte oscura se regocijó al verlo hundido en la miseria, él lo merecía.

—Sasuke ¿Puedes dar una vuelta por la carretera para ver si Sakura está por allí?—Me tensé ¿Sakura no había vuelto? Miré el reloj de la pared y mi preocupación creció. Habían pasado tres horas desde su marcha. Asentí a Naruto y sin más caminé rápidamente hacía mi coche. Conduje despacio atento a la carretera, hasta que a lo lejos divisé su pequeño cuerpo aovillado en una vieja y sucia parada de buses.

Apreté el claxon cuando llegué al lugar. Antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, le grité. Y al instante me sentí mal, su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos sin brillo. Su piel tenía aspecto demacrado. Tragué en grueso y me senté a su lado. Cuando pidió disculpas me tuve que contener las ganas de reconfortarla entre mis brazos. ¡No puedes Uchiha, ella no es nada tuyo! Me grité. Ella ya tenía quien la consolara.

Y entonces-cuando quise llevarla de vuelta-se convirtió en una gatita salvaje, me gritó y amenazó con golpearme y no pude evitar reírme como en mucho tiempo no lo había hecho. Sin embargo cuando su suave y musical risa acompañó la mía volví a acobardarme. Sus pequeños y blancos dientes hacían de su sonrisa algo demasiado tentador para su propia seguridad. Volví a mostrarme frío y distante, pensé en obligarla a venir conmigo para salir de una vez de todo el problema, pero no pude hacerlo. Secretamente necesitaba que ella confiara en mí, aunque fuera tonto e irracional lo deseaba más allá de lo normal. Y ella cedió y se metió en mi coche, y su olor a fresas salvajes y menta fresca llenó el lugar. Me sentí aturdido por ella y por sus pequeños gestos. Sakura cerró los ojos con expresión de paz.

Apreté las manos en torno al volante y conduje hacía la playa. La llevaría a comer algo y la dejaría descansar un rato, después ella y yo volveríamos al maldito proyecto y todas las jodidas sensaciones que sentía a su alrededor, desaparecerían.

**Continuara…**


End file.
